Se viene algo malvado
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Mi primer crossover de Harry Potter/Crepusculo. ¡Harry sigue a Sirius cuando él cae tras el velo y terminan conociendo a nuestra familia de vampiros favorita en Forks, Washington! Traduccion de mi fic Something wicked this way comes. Translation by Hytare
1. Prologue

Escrito el viernes 9 de enero del 2009

Traducción al español del fic Something Wicked This Way Comes.

Un Crepusculo(Twilight)/Harry Potter Crossover, o Se nos viene algo travieso.

Ok, demándame. E estado leyendo DEMASIADOS crossovers de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo(Twilight). Asíque ahora es tiempo para que yo salte a bordo del tren Harry Potter/Crepúsculo(Twilight).

Ya que TODOS parecen estar escribiendo este tipo de fics, pensé que yo también podría. Antes de irnos con la historia, aquí el summary:

Sirius cae tras el velo y Harry lo sigue. Terminan en Forks, Washington, en medio del bosque. Un oso los ataca, y son salvados por Jacob Black. Son entonces llevados a Forks, donde Harry va a la escuela.

Y entonces Harry encuentra a Edward Cullen, quien, por supuesto es un vampiro. Y el resto, dicen, es historia.

Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre por ahora, pero aquí algunas partes importantes de la historia:

1. ¡¡¡HABRÁ SLASH!!! Harry y Edward estarán juntos en esta historia.

2. ¿Qué sobre Bella?: Ella puede terminar con Jacob o Emmett. NO Jasper porque me molesta.

3. ¿Y de la orden del Fenix?: Ellos van a estar molestos por la desaparición de Harry, pero el Señor Weasley lo estará buscando.

4. Ron & Hermione: No lo se todavía.

5. ¿El padre de Jacquel?: ¿Bien, ustedes saben quien es, verdad?

6. Los Dursleys: Pronto van a cambiar su visión anti-magia… pero no de la manera que ustedes piensan.

7. Lord Voldemort: Morirá, por alguien mas que quiere matarlo.

Otros personajes: Algunos que ustedes conocen estarán en esta historia, pero habrán 3 personajes nuevo únicos que solo pueden estar en esta historia.

Ésta es otra historia escrita por la maravillosa autora conocida como Claire Violet Thorpe. También, esta historia esta siendo publicada en mi blog personal llamado: FANFICTION FRIDAYS, el cual puedes encontrar en mi perfil. Solo busca por las palabras FANFICTION FRIDAYS, y lo encontraras. Con nada mas que añadir, aquí esta mi respuesta a la locura por los crossovers de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo(Twilight).

También, quiero agregar algo mas: Yo no soy dueña de nada, solo de esta historia. Ya que Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling y Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer y yo no puedo escribir como lo hacen ellas.

**This chapter has been translated by hytare. Thanks for your help, hytare!**


	2. capítulo 1

¡Hola!, y bienvenidos al primer capitulo oficial de mi nueva historia "Something wicked this way comes" en español. Esta historia comienza conHarry Potter y la Orden del Fenix, cuando pelearon en el departamento de misterios. Sirius Black, el tan querido padrino de Harry, es atacado por Bellatrix y cae tras el velo de la muerte, como es descrito en la pagina 806 de ODF. Harry, lleno de pena y rabia por el solo hecho de perder a su padrino, hará algo que cambiara su vida para siempre y de las personas que lo rodean, sin mencionar a la de todos los magos y muggles del mundo.

* * *

Capitulo 1 de Something wicked this way comes

Harry vio a Sirius caer tras el velo. Todavía no podría creer que su querido padrino se había ido. No podía creer que había perdido a Sirius y que su ultima oportunidad de tener una familia se había ido también. Tendría que volver con los odiosos Dursleys.

Pero en ese momento, fue como si su cuerpo hubiera empezado a moverse por las ordenes de otra persona. Había terminado de vivir la vida que Dumbledore quería que viviera. Estaba cansado de pelear con un mago que quería matarlo.

Asíque corrió hacia el velo. Lo vio como la oportunidad de escapar de las presiones de ser un héroe. Lupin lo vio y trató de detenerlo. "¡Harry, no. No hagas esto!" le gritó. Pero Harry no escucharía mas a adultos que no se preocupaban por el. Mientras Harry se lanzaba tras el velo, lo ultimo que escucho fue un grito. "¡¡HARRY!!".

Harry terminó tirado en medio del bosque. Había terminado en un mundo extraño, uno del que el no sabia nada al respecto. Mientras se despertaba de este inusual viaje, creyó ver a alguien mas vagando por la misma área en que el se encontraba. "¿Sirius?", gritó.

"Hola, Harry", Dijo Sirius al fin.

Y mientras Harry corría hacia el para abrazarlo, no había escasez de pena y angustia que se pudiera sentir en Londres mágico, donde un grupo de 7 niños distraídos, un afligido hombre lobo, y varios enojados miembros de las Orden del Fénix discutían con el director que parecía no importarle el triste destino de Harry.

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora! La próxima semana, Harry tendrá un encuentro con Jacob Black, y descubrirá junto a Sirius en que lugar terminaron.

This chapter was translated by hytare.


	3. Capitulo 2

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi nueva historia, "Something wicked this way comes", en donde Harry Potter se lanza tras el velo luego de presenciar la muerte de Sirius. Mi impaciencia me ganó, ya que no pude esperar hasta el viernes para escribir el próximo capitulo. Moria por saber lo que pasaría cuando Harry y Sirius se dieran cuenta que ya no estaban en Inglaterra.

* * *

Capitulo 2 de Something wicked this way comes

Después de la inesperada reunión, Harry le dijo a Sirius, "Tenemos que averiguar donde estamos". Estaba en un área de un bosque muy densa. Sirius dijo, "Este no es el Bosque Prohibido, Harry".

Harry dijo, "¿Y que te hace pensar eso?"

Sirius dijo, "Ambos sabríamos si este es el Bosque Prohibido. Pero no lo es". En ese instante, vieron un enorme oso grizzly embistiendo hacia ellos. Sirius jadeó y dijo, "¡Oh Dios Mio, es un oso grizzly!".

Harry jadeó y gritó, "¿Que hacemos?".

Un lobo se veía embistiendo hacia el oso. Después de unos cortos segundos, el oso había sido eliminado, y en el lugar donde había estado el lobo, ahora había un joven con largo cabello negro. Harry y Sirius estaba sorprendidos. Un minuto un lobo estaba peleando el oso y al siguiente un chico aparecía.

"¿Quien eres?" Harry preguntó.

"Soy Jacob black", dijo Jacob, "Y ustedes son…"

"Sirius Black", dijo Sirius.

"Harry Potter", dijo Harry. "¿Y donde estamos, en todo caso?"

"Están en Washington", dijo Jacob, "Entre La Push y Forks".

"¡¿Washington?!" Harry jadeó. "¿Quieres decir que estamos en otro país?".

"Washington es un estado de los Estados Unidos", dijo Jacob. Harry frunció el ceño. Ya había oído demasiadas historias de terror de Amber Dumbledore, quien había pasado 4 ½ años viviendo allí. Jacob dijo, "Se está haciendo tarde. Los llevare a casa".

Sirius y Harry no tenían nada que decir, asíque siguieron a su extraño nuevo amigo hacia su casa. Pero no sabían que su llegada causaría tanta conmoción en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, y que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre…

¡Eso es todo por ahora!, La próxima semana Harry conoce al padre de Jacob, y la señora Weasley se altera por su desaparición.

* * *

Otro capitulo termina, pero en un sentido, la historia comienza.

Si te gusta o lo odias, ¡Deja un review!.

This chapter was translated by hytare.


	4. Capitulo 3

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi nueva historia, "Something wicked this way comes", en donde Harry Potter se lanza tras el velo luego de presenciar la muerte de Sirius, y termina en Washington. Quería ver como la señora Weasley iba a reaccionar cuando descubra lo que le pasó a Harry. Si, gente, ella va a hacer lo que normalmente hace cuando algo le pasa a Harry: ¡¡ENLOQUECER COMPLETAMENTE!! ¡¡¡Y comenzamos!!!

* * *

Capitulo 3 de Something wicked this way comes

Esa noche en #12 Grimmauld Place, La señora Weasley estaba muy muy enojada. Dijo, "¿¿¿QUE QUIEREN DECIR CON QUE SALTO TRAS EL VELO Y TERMINO CON SU VIDA???"

Dumbledore dijo, "Estaba trastornado con la muerte de Sirius y simplemente saltó hacia su propia muerte."

Molly gritó. "¡TU, HOMBRE HORRIBLE! ¡¡DEJASTE HARRY IR HACIA SU PROPIA MUERTE!! ¡¡TE ROMPERE EL CUELLO!!!"

Y mientras la enojada matriarca Weasley discutía con Dumbledore, Jacquel, Ron, Hermione, y Neville estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor. La noticias de la aparente muerte de Harry ya había llegado y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido a dormir, todos molestos por la supuesta muerte de Harry. Jacquel dijo, "No puedo creer que Harry se haya ido".

"Lo sé", dijo Ron. "¿Porque tenia que dejarnos?, ¡No es justo!" Neville rompió a llorar.

"Me pregunto que pasara con nosotros ahora que Harry se ha ido y Lord Voldemort podría estar allá afuera, listo para aterrorizar el mundo mágico", dijo Hermione.

Desconocido para ellos, Sean Michel Black y los Black Knights rápidamente sorprendieron al Señor Oscuro y capturaron muchos Mortifagos. Sean peleó contra el Señor Oscuro y lo mató, pero fue herido severamente y pronto murió de sus heridas. El mundo mágico celebró la victoria pero lloró la muerte de su verdadero héroe, quien no descansaría hasta cumplir su objetivo de matar al Señor Oscuro.

Y mientras el mundo mágico celebraba/lloraba las muertes de 3 magos, Harry y Sirius se encontraron con Jacob Black, en lo que era llamado La Push. Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, jadeó cuando vio a los dos magos. Muchos de los hombres lobo pararon lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos.

Billy les dijo, "¿Cuales son sus nombres?".

"Harry Potter", dijo Harry.

"Sirius Black", dijo Sirius.

Billy lo miro sospechosamente antes de decir, "¿De que manera llegaron aquí?"

"Si no fuera por tu hijo," dijo Sirius, "hubieras encontrado nuestros cuerpos y nunca sabrías la respuesta".

"Ya veo", dijo Billy. "De todas maneras, deberían entrar, ya que comenzara a llover pronto". Mientras Harry entraba en la casa de los Black, no pudo evitar pensar que pasaría ahora en esta nueva vida en Washington…

¡Solo eso por ahora! La próxima semana, Dumbledore será acusado por la muerte de Harry por la Señora Dursley. Y Harry se establece en La Push.

* * *

Y así termina otro capitulo; pero aun así, las aventuras de Harry en Washington solo están comenzando. Ahora que Harry y Sirius han llegado a La Push, es tiempo de que conozcan las personas que cambiaran sus vidas para siempre, conocidos como los Cullens y Bella Swan (¡Pero no hasta el capitulo 5!). Y también, puedes suscribirte, ¡Porque nunca se sabe cuando voy a escribir otro capitulo! ¡También, deja un review y dime si te gusta la idea o no!


	5. Capitulo 4

Once again, here's the next part of the story!

Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de mi nueva historia, "Something wicked this way comes", en donde Harry Potter se lanza tras el velo luego de presenciar la muerte de Sirius, y ambos terminan en Washington. Luego, conocen a Jacob Black y van junto con el a La Push.

Después, vemos como Petunia Dursley reacciona cuando descubre lo que a pasado con su sobrino; y vemos a los Knights (quienes ahora están sin líder a causa de la muerte de Sean) planear deshacerse de Dumbledore.

* * *

Capitulo 4 de Something Wicked This Way Comes

Quedamos anteriormente junto a una furiosa Molly Weasley gritándole a Dumbledore por la muerte de Harry, mientras que Sirius y Harry están asentándose en sus nuevas vidas en La Push. Pero había otra mujer que le gustaría tener la cabeza de Dumbledore en bandeja de plata, y esa mujer era Petunia Dursley.

Petunia estaba bastante enojada cuando descubrió que su sobrino Harry estaba muerto. Se dirigió inmediatamente al numero 12 y gritó "¡Tu estupidez mató a mi sobrino!".

"Creía que no te preocupabas por Harry", dijo Remus. "De hecho, eso es lo único que oigo de el".

Petunia dijo, "¡Eso es una mentira! Si me preocupaba por el chico, era EL quien no lo hacía".

Dumbledore dijo, "Si simplemente me escuchara por un momento…"

¡¡SLAP!! "Me aburrí de escucharlo, anciano" Petunia gritó mientras le pegaba. "¡Mi hermana esta muerta, mi sobrino esta muerto, y es todo tu culpa! Me haz lastimado e insultado, me quitaste todo lo que amo. ¿Por qué lo haz hecho?"

"Nunca deberías haber dejado Hogwarts", dijo Dumbledore.

"*ESA* vieja excusa no funcionara esta vez, estupido anciano," Petunia gritó. "De hecho, ¡te estoy acusando a TI por matar a mi sobrino!"

Y con eso, se dio media vuelta y regreso a casa. Vernon le dijo, "¿Qué pasó, querida?"

"¡Ese anciano despiadado a asesinado a Harry!" dijo Petunia. "Voy a llamarlo por lo que es, un asesino".

"Ya veo," dijo Vernon. "Y si es un asesino, entonces deberíamos informar a la policía inmediatamente".

"¿Y decirles que?, ¿que un anciano a asesinado a nuestro sobrino? ¡Difícilmente!, Me mandarían a un manicomio si dijera eso" dijo Petunia.

Alguien entró sigilosamente al cuarto y dijo, "¿Deseas deshacerte de Dumbledore?"

"¿Quién eres?" la mujer jadeó asustada.

"Soy un Knight, y hemos estado planeando deshacernos de Dumbledore hace bastante tiempo" dijo el Knight. "Ven con nosotros y todas tus preguntas serán respondidas"

Petunia miró al Knight por largo tiempo. No tenia otra opción, mas que ir con el.

Mientras tanto, la escuela había terminado y los niños volvían a sus casas. Pero antes, hubo una pequeña ceremonia en honor a Harry sostenida por la Orden del Fenix. Mucho de los estudiantes y maestros lloraron, pero no Jacquel. Ella estaba muy enojada con Dumbledore y quería venganza.

Sin embargo, no sabia que pronto se cumpliría su deseo…

En La Push, Harry parecía disfrutar su nueva vida. Los lobos parecían estar acostumbrándose a su nuevo y misterioso residente. Harry y Sirius accedieron que hasta nuevo aviso, no usarían sus nombres ni tampoco hablarían de su pasado.

Jacob parecía ser amistoso, pero algunas de las chicas eran bastantes insistentes. Harry les dijo a todos educadamente que venia de Londres, Inglaterra, y nada mas.

Pero hay mas en esta historia, vampiros aparecerán pronto, y uno de ellos se enamorara de Harry…

¡Eso es todo por ahora!, en el próximo, Harry conocerá a los Cullens y a Bella Swan, cuando los Blacks y Sirius vayan a Forks. (Los próximos capítulos se enfocaran principalmente en Harry, y será visto desde su punto de vista)

* * *

Y aquí es donde este capitulo termina; vamos a tener que dejar a Dumbledore, las Orden del Fenix, los Knights y Petunia a un lado por un tiempo, porque vamos a hablar de la nueva vida de Harry en Forks, Washington.

En el próximo capitulo vendrá el encuentro con los Cullens y Bella Swan. Esta parte de la historia (y el resto de la historia), será contada por el mismo Harry.

¡Y también, puedes suscribirte porque nunca sabrás cuando puedo escribir un nuevo capitulo!. ¡También, deja un review y dime si te gusta esta idea o no!

**Traducido por Hytare **


End file.
